Vespers
'History' The Vesper Family 'is a family, dating back to the early 1500's, just like the Cahills. According to The Black Book of Buried Secrets; they're an organization. And according to George S. Patton, they recruit the best in the world and aren't picky apart from that the recruits need to have talent. Damien Vesper was Gideon Cahill's best friend until he betrayed him for the Master Serum by forcing Gideon to start the fire which burned down Gideon's laboratory, as seen on the back of the Thomas Jefferson Cards Card Combo. It is known that they are the Cahill's worst enemies. In the introduction to the The Black Book of Buried Secrets, Rick Riordan stated that every author agent (i.e. Margaret Peterson Haddix, Jude Watson, Patrick Carman, etc) present during their meeting seemed to be terrified by the mere mention of the Vespers. They seem to be worse than any Cahill, as stated by William McIntyre, "They make Isabel Kabra look like Mother Teresa", and that, from the reader's standpoint, Isabel is generally considered the worst, cruelest, and most ruthless Cahill. Isabel Kabra's parents had ties with the Vespers, her maiden name was Vesper-Hollingsworth. One of her parents' last name was Vesper, most likely her father. Also, in [[Into the Gauntlet|''Into the Gauntlet]], Isabel Kabra was thinking about how the Madrigals had been the bane of her family for centuries. At this time, you are thinking she is talking about the Lucians, but if you reread it, you realize she may have been talking about the Vespers. Arthur Trent was part of a family that had ties to the Vespers but disowned himself from the family. Broderick Wizard is confirmed to not be a Cahill, and is likely a Vesper, as Grace herself suspected him of being a Vesper. The Vespers attacked Amy, Dan and Fiske Cahill in Switzerland at a bank while dealing with Grace's account while retreating Gideon's Ring. Amy called Jonah Wizard, and in a panicked voice (over much static) saying, "They found us. The Vespers are coming". It is suspected that the Vespers are after Gideon'sDamien Vespergolden ring. Many people think the Lucian branch and the Vesper family are exactly alike, but there is a difference. The Vesper family are full of ruthless people who would do anything to succeed while the Lucian branch are full of determined leaders and spies. Of course, neither are groups you'd want to mess with. '''Characters Official Known Vespers: *Damien Vesper - The person who killed the Original Cahill's parents and the founder of the Vespers. *George S. Patton- a World War Two general who invaded Casablanca in order to steal Gideon Cahill's ring *Arthur Trent - previously a Vesper, started working for Madrigals *Ana Kosara - pretended to be a Madrigal, loyalty: Vesper; revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets *Teodora Kosara - Vesper; revealed in The Black Book of Buried Secrets *Casper Wyoming - tried to kill Amy, Dan, and Fiske in Switzerland in the book Vespers Rising. *Bruno - a Swiss bank guard who was in league with Casper Wyoming. *Broderick Wizard - Proved in his card, and the 3rd and 4th Card Pack Booklets. Suspected Vespers: *Shep Trent - cousin to Arthur Trent, most likely an inactive Vesper, if one at all. The Council of Six *Vesper One (Leader) - identity is a secret outside of the council of six *Vesper Two (The Shield) - Oversees Vesper matters on behalf of Vesper One. Handles disciplinary matters *Vesper Three (The Spymaster) - Infilitrates targets inner circles *Vesper Four (The Scientist ) - Develop surveillance and weapons tech *Vesper Five (The Manipulator) - Gains targets trust in order to destroy them *Vesper Six (The Enforcer) - Executing Vesper One's plans by any means possible Category:Vespers Category:Trent Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Kosara Family Category:Cards Category:Vespers Rising Category:Kabra Family Category:Leaders Category:Wizard Family Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Cahill Family Category:Card Pack 4 Category:Council of Six Category:Vesper Cards Category:Branch Leaders Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Vesper One Category:Vesper Two Category:Vespers Rising